


Status Upgrade: Complete

by FandomLastsForever



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, New Clothes, New Upgrades, Rings, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: It's time for an upgrade, and Qrow feels a few parts of his old wardrobe need to be fixed.Lucky for him, James is there to deliver.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 172





	Status Upgrade: Complete

Qrow didn't ask for much in way of upgrades. He liked how Harbinger handled. The way it shifted forms much like he did. How he could alternate between sword and scythe with ease. At most, he asked for it to be smoothed out and any damage to be fixed. Nothing huge.

And by the gods did Dr. Polendina deliver.

The way it flowed like water as he tested it out in the training hall, swapping from form to form in motions so fluid he had trouble keeping up. It felt so natural. Not only that, but the handle had been rewrapped with stronger material, and was more comfortable to grip. It gleamed like stars under the training lights.

_Yeah, yeah, this is good. This works great. _

** _"I take it you like the upgrades?"_ **

Qrow turned around, throwing a smirk as James walked over to him. "It works great, Jim. You need to give Pietro a raise."

"Noted," James chuckled. He held up a case, throwing Qrow a gentle wink. "Your new gear is finished. Thought I'd bring it to you personally." He stopped, his cheerful demeanor vanishing. "Qrow, your rings."

Qrow looked at his hand, giving a nervous chuckle. "Yeah. I, uh…I thought it was time for a change. The damn things kept getting caught on my cape. Pretty poor quality so might as well go for an upgrade or something."

That was a lie. He knew why he took them off. And it had nothing to do with the quality of the rings. For some reason, lately he felt they weren't the right fit for his hand. Granted, he hadn't changed them since graduation, and his hands did grow just a smidge more since. But it wasn't just size.

Something about those rings felt off and he didn't know what.

James nodded. It was clear he didn't believe it, but he wasn't going to press the matter. "Well then, it seems I arrived just in time." He handed him the case and nodded to the locker rooms. "Go get changed then come back out. We'll get a bit of sparring in before the mission tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Be right back."

Qrow headed into the locker room and took a seat, opening the box with anticipation. For the first time in almost two decades, he was changing his outfit. And a proper change. Not just swapping dad-styled cargo pants for dad-styled cargo shorts like a certain ray of sunshine he knew.

The pieces were rather simple in concept. New pants and shoes that weren't too different from his old ones, a belt, a white undershirt. An over shirt, a vest, and his cape. Simple, easy, not too much.

But no, he realized. It wasn't. The white shirt had gold chains with small pearl-like clasps. There were buttons in the shape of crosses on his vest. The biggest change came from the sleeves and collar on the over shirt. The collar was rather big, but very warm. And the sleeves were decorated in a filigree that somehow incorporated his emblem amongst the vine-like swirls. A dark gold lining on the vest. Better clasps to pin his new cape.

New cape. There was a new cape in there too. Made from a fabric far more sturdy than the old one. A much brighter red too. It was beautiful. But just like the rings, it didn't feel right.

He opted to keep the old one.

Qrow quickly changed and took a long look at himself in the mirror. He almost didn't recognize himself. Did he seem taller? Stronger? There was definitely a more pleasant color to his face. Then again, that might just be from not having a drink in almost a week or two. He'd have to check when they got back.

The longer he looked, the more he started to think how fancy this looked. He seemed almost…princely.

He rather liked it.

_Gods, if the others could see me now. _

With a click of his heals, he hurried out of the locker room, smiling softly as he found James waiting there for him. Qrow couldn't help but feel a little smug at how James's ears turned pink at the sight of him. The way those brilliant, beautiful blue eyes looked him up and down. For once in a long time, he felt like the luckiest man alive.

I could seriously get used to this.

"You look great," James said, his voice slightly pitched. He reached into his pocket, stepping slightly closer. "However, I don't think the look is complete just yet."

Qrow watched him carefully, eyes widening as he saw a red velvet box barely as big as James's hand. "Jim, what are you-"

"You said you needed new rings. So I went ahead and got you a few." He opened the box, his gaze soft as he reached out, taking Qrow's right hand in his. "I hope that's okay."

"I…" Qrow looked down at the rings, feeling as though the world had stopped. They weren't overly flashy. A silver band, a black band, and a silver ring with a small black stone. Simple, easy to hide, yet they pulled the outfit together perfectly. With a small nod, he watched as James slid them onto his hand.

They fit just right on every level.

"What do you think?" James asked softly.

"They're perfect, James," Qrow said. "Absolutely perfect."

James smiled, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "I'm so glad to hear that. I was hoping…that is…I was-"

Qrow held up a finger to silence him. "Wait a moment." He took his hands back, reached around, and undid the clasp on his necklace. James's jaw dropped in shock as Qrow took it and started placing it on him. Once it was secure, he smiled, nodding in satisfaction. "Perfect."

"Qrow? Why are you-"

"It doesn't really go with my outfit," Qrow interrupted. "And besides, now we both have jewelry from the other." He reached up and gently cupped James's face, pulling him closer. "And while you're wearing that, I know I'll come back safe. Because I need to see it on you again. So don't take it off until I get back. Promise?"

James smiled. "I promise."

He his arms around Qrow tightly and closing the distance. It wasn't a long kiss. But it was strong. It was warm. And it made them both feel complete.

"So then," Qrow teased as they pulled away. "Are we still gonna spar, or…" He wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "You wanna save your pride and call defeat now, General?"

James chuckled. "Oh, it's on, Branwen. It's on."

"Good. Because loser buys dinner."

"Then I hope you like having your wallet drained."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

_Yeah,_ Qrow thought. _This is how upgrades should be. _


End file.
